


For the Night

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee needs a place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #430 "shelter"

“McGee?” said Tony, when he opened his apartment door.

“Hey,” his partner replied, wearily. He was soaking wet from the rain, the go-bag from his car over one shoulder. “A pipe burst at my apartment, and it’s three am, and… can I stay here tonight?”

“Of course.” Tony took the backpack and pushed him inside. “Take a shower, put on dry clothes. Is your place bad?”

McGee shook his head. “Nothing I can’t fix, but it’ll take a while.”

“We’ll call Gibbs tomorrow. And if you snore, I’m kicking you out.”

“Sure,” McGee snorted, because they both knew he wouldn’t.

THE END


End file.
